


兔子牙与扑克脸

by Ein_Jing



Category: Twosetviolin, twosetviolin-RPS
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, When they were young
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_Jing/pseuds/Ein_Jing
Summary: 作为乐团年纪最小的两人，Eddy和Brett总会多多少少受到一些特别的关注。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个简单的流程向恋爱小故事。  
> HE，无虐，请放心食用。

作为乐团年纪最小的两人，Eddy和Brett总会多多少少受到一些特别的关注。

Eddy记得第一次排练那天，刚一进门就收到了大哥哥大姐姐们亲切的目光问候。有轻微社恐的他胳膊瞬间起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，慌忙扫视一圈，他发现不远处有一张熟悉的面孔，圆圆的眼睛圆圆的脸，架着一副简单的黑框眼镜。

是以前一起补习的同学。Eddy心想。正当他咬着嘴唇不知如何是好时，他看见救命稻草放下手中的琴朝他走来，露出一个洁白明亮的笑容。

“嗨，Eddy，记得我吗？”救命稻草向他伸出一只手，“我叫Brett，之前在补习班见过你。”

Eddy轻轻点了点头，僵硬地进行了一秒钟的握手后心跳达到了一百八。

 

在最开始的几周Eddy一直是Brett的小跟班，Brett也乐得给这个有着两颗可爱小兔牙的弟弟进行方方面面的指导，毕竟在Eddy来之前他才是处于“社会最底层”的那个，现在他也可以成为别人的前辈了——想到这里，Brett内心一种自豪感油然而生。

“挺高冷的一个小孩。”这是乐团人对Eddy最初的评价。丧萌丧萌的小首席第一个跑去跟他打招呼，看样子两人还是旧相识。“不过Eddy只是礼节性的回应了一下就一个人跑去角落练琴了，”吹单簧管的妹子耸了耸肩，“相比之下首席就要活泼很多，基本一天就跟大家混熟了，每次排练休息都有人变着花样给他投喂小零食。”

当然，相处一段时间之后大家也就发现，Eddy的“高冷”实则是过度紧张+害羞的双重结果。一旦熟络起来，其顽皮幽默的天性便暴露无遗。他会趁指挥不注意偷偷拿弓去捅Brett的腰窝，两个人打打闹闹然后被一起罚去做深蹲；要么凭着身高优势将下巴搁在首席脑袋顶上发呆，几秒钟后就会有一本乐谱不客气地拍在他的脸上...进入变声期的Eddy更是尤为兴奋，成天吊着公鸭嗓追在Brett屁股后面高唱“我的太阳”之类的事...不提也罢。

不管怎么样，青年乐团的人还是十分喜爱这两只聪明可爱的小家伙。兔子牙和扑克脸，有粉丝专门创作了连载漫画，点击量十分可观。


	2. Chapter 2

Brett和Eddy两家离得并不远，“也就跑上半个小时而已。”Eddy站在门口气喘吁吁地说道，亮晶晶的汗珠在额头闪着细密的光彩。 Brett看着对方晒得微微泛红的脸，不知道此刻自己收到的究竟是惊喜还是惊吓。“老天啊，你一定是疯了。”他赶忙将人迎进屋内，热浪携裹着蝉鸣也一并扑了进来。“你先在沙发上坐一下，我去给你倒杯水。”Brett去厨房倒了一大杯果茶，想了想又将茶壶一并抱了过来。“你慢点喝，别呛着了。”Eddy一口气灌下大半杯水，回给Brett一个满足的傻笑。

Brett无奈地摇了摇头，转身去冰箱取了一小碗冰块，回来时顺手拿过自己的毛巾坐在一边给Eddy擦头发。 

“专门跑过来找我有什么事吗？”

“没，就是来认个门。”Eddy嘴里含着冰块含混不清地说。

Brett感动之余有了一丝不祥的预感。  
  


 

Eddy开始三天两头往Brett家跑。

“Brett，我妈给我买了超好吃的糖果你要不要尝尝！”“Brett，每次家里来客人都会让我拉梁祝我真的好烦^”“Breeeeett——我今天买了一只小狗超可爱的！咱们给他取个名字吧！”“Brett，我的虎皮兰被尼尼啃了…”

BrettBrettBrett。

Brett感觉自己一个头有十个大。

 

奇怪的是，Brett并不讨厌Eddy呼唤自己名字时微微上扬的声调。相反，要是有哪一天耳边太过清净他反而会不自在。

我怎么会有这种危险的想法！Brett打了个激灵。“一定是脑子里进了水。 ”Brett快速冲净身上的泡沫，裹上浴巾为自己倒了杯果汁。傍晚的微风带走了一天的酷热，Brett在阳台乘着摇椅啜着果汁，耳机里放着德彪西的月光，宁静恬淡的美好慢慢包裹住他。“之前果然是脑子进水了。”Brett更加坚定了自己的判断。  
  
  


 

凌晨四点，Brett从睡梦中惊醒，刚刚的画面还停留在脑海：Eddy骑在一只巨大的白狗身上，双手举着一盆被啃了一大半的破破烂烂的虎皮兰，嘴里发出缓慢低沉的咆哮：BB...rreeee....tttttt....Brett疲倦地走进卫生间，看着镜中自己脸上愈发明显的黑眼圈，心想Eddy有义务为此事负主要责任。


	3. Chapter 3

Brett爱玩，喜欢参加各式各样的Party；Eddy也爱玩，喜欢以各式各样的理由找Brett。

双方家长一商议，决定让两个孩子每周末一起练琴。这周你家，下周我家，以此类推。

从此两家的洗漱台间里又添了一方小小的毛巾，一只小小的牙刷，一个小小的牙缸和一双小小的拖鞋。颜色相同，款式相同。

Eddy在Brett家留宿的第一个夜晚显得尤为激动。Brett的床是单人床，但对两个小孩子来说绰绰有余。Eddy怕热，喜欢像壁虎一样将一只手和一条腿贴在墙上汲取凉意。Brett将靠墙的位置留给了他，心里祈祷着Eddy睡梦中不会有过多的肢体活动——比如将他从床上挤下去。

Eddy盯着天花板发呆，陌生的兴奋感令他毫无睡意。是背心的原因吗？他在自己家里更习惯裸睡。还是身上这层薄薄的夏凉被？他胡乱蹬了蹬腿，一瞬间感觉大腿贴上了一片相对而言有点微微发凉的皮肤。

两个人都愣住了。他几乎是条件反射般地将腿缩回来。

五秒钟后，Eddy忍不住扑哧一声笑了出来。

“不就碰了下腿么…这有什么好笑的。”Brett转过头，没好气地看着他。

“哈哈哈哈哈..…真的好尴尬啊哈哈哈…..”Edyy主动背过身去，往墙边挪了挪。

两个人都没有再说话。Brett感受着被子传来的微微颤动，决定默念佛经身心合一，彻底无视身后那个极力憋笑的智障儿童。

 

愉快的一夜过去了。

 

Eddy是先醒来的那一个。事实上他这一晚都没怎么睡好，他不敢在床上翻来翻去以免再和Brett有“肌肤之亲”。他悄摸摸爬下床，光着脚绕过床边，盘腿坐在地上观察熟睡中的Brett。Brett的呼吸很轻，只在呼气的那一瞬间发出微不可查的叹息。他侧身蜷着，右手虚握置于枕边，像是在护着他的黑色眼镜，左腕交叠在右手小臂上。尽管已经14岁了，他的脸上仍然挂着婴儿肥，加上温顺下垂的眼角，怎么看都像是只有十岁的小屁孩。阳光伺机从被风鼓起的窗帘间溜进，Brett额间的碎发也随着节奏忽明忽暗。

Brett觉得自己真是见了鬼了。

随着生物钟醒来的他一睁眼就看到Eddy坐在地上，一手托着下巴若有所思地盯着他，旋即露出两颗兔牙，报给他一个标准的Eddy式傻笑：“你醒啦。”

Brett的心都快跳到嗓子眼儿了。“老兄，你大早上的不睡觉蹲在这干嘛，我都要被你吓出心脏病了。”他坐起身摸出自己的眼镜，注意到Eddy还光着脚，“你的拖鞋呢？”

“在那边，”Eddy努了努嘴，起身去将拖鞋穿上，“我怕吵醒你。”

“老实说比起受到惊吓我更乐意你把我吵醒。”

“真的吗？我长得有那么吓人吗？”

“你也知道你长得很吓人啊。”

“我去你的老天鹅。”

 

吃完早饭，两个人开始练琴。Eddy进度要比Brett快很多，拥有绝对音准的他不需要像Brett一样一遍遍地比对、校正。整整一个上午Brett都很严肃，除了乐曲方面的讨论，几乎没有别的交流。Eddy看着他被汗水打湿贴在后背的T恤，突然意识到首席两个字背后沉甸甸的分量。

Eddy默默抓起自己的琴，在拉到一些比较困难的乐句时刻意放慢了速度。


	4. Chapter 4

“Mom——你们当初为什么要买两套一模一样的洗漱用具啊！”Brett不满地嚷道。他已经第n+1次都挤完牙膏了才意识到自己拿错了牙刷。

“免得你们觉得不公平呀。”Brett的妈妈笑眯眯地回答。

“可是这样的话每次我从Eddy家回来都习惯性去拿他的牙刷！”

“换支新的不就好啦。”

“两个月来已经换了七支了…而且备用牙刷长得都一样。”

“啊..突然想起来伟丞妈妈说小伟丞好像很喜欢你们的新牙刷，所以她又去买了30支。”

“……”

“在超市里看到同样款式不同颜色也有的哦，是可爱的粉色，杨博尧小朋友想要吗？”

“……….”

 

 

 

下午四点到晚上是Eddy和Brett的娱乐时间。如果他们上午练习效果较好，这个时间还可以更长一些。

有新游戏发行时他们就抱着游戏机一起趴在地毯上打游戏，游戏玩腻了就下象棋，象棋下腻了就进行一些更加“低级但不失趣味”（他们自己是这样评价）的游戏。比如他们曾花三个小时来玩石头剪刀布并统计每种情况出现的数量，结果发现频率之比真的接近1:1:1；家里大人不在的时候他们还会尝试用小提琴制造各种各样的噪音并乐此不疲，与此快乐等级相同的是捏着嗓子跟着乐谱进行男高音二重唱，大概Eddy常唱的“我的太阳”就是在这个时期练成的；偷偷看小黄书的事他们也不是没干过，但这项活动被安排在了凌晨一点，两人将门缝用衣服堵上，被子扣得严严实实，开着小手电，在高温和荷尔蒙的作用下一起汗流浃背。

 

某个无聊的下午，eddy摸着上唇新长出的小绒毛，灵光一现有了新点子。

“Brett，我们来玩石头剪刀布吧！赢的人可以拔掉对方的一根腿毛！”

“老天，你真是有够无聊的。”

“玩吗？”

“玩！”

 

 

“啊！”

“哦shit太疼了你能不能轻点！”

“算了你还是重点吧…嘶别扯啊你能不能快点拔！”

“你一次拔了两根！太过分了我要揪你胡子！”

…

 

惨叫声此起彼伏，室内充满了快活的空气。


	5. Chapter 5

Brett很喜欢Eddy的妈妈。Eddy爸爸是牙医，周末也常常在外忙碌，Brett更多见到的是笑容温柔，留着微卷长发的陈阿姨。Eddy外婆年轻时在中国生活，做得一手好川菜，Eddy的妈妈也继承了这一点。Brett也爱川菜，奈何那些飘在红油上的辣椒和圆圆的小花椒总让他涕泗横流，因此宫保鸡丁和糖醋里脊成了他的心头好。Eddy妈妈总会贴心地为他准备一小碗清水，并在饭前让他喝一杯牛奶避免伤胃。

今早Eddy妈妈为他们煮了牛奶燕麦粥，搭配自制的酸奶和坚果干。Eddy一反常态地没怎么说话，Eddy妈妈以为他还未从睡意中彻底清醒，但Brett明显捕捉到了Eddy情绪不对。

“Bro，你有什么烦心事吗？”Brett趁着调音悄悄问他。

Eddy犹豫地朝门外望了一眼，确定自己的母亲在专心看电视。“喏，你看。”他从琴盒里抽出一个粉色的信封。

十分钟后，两个人一起坐在床上陷入了沉思。

 

Eddy已经十五岁了，不像Brett来回都坐车不肯多走一步，他更喜欢跑步带来的畅快淋漓的感觉。长久的运动让他比Brett高了将近一个头，漂亮的肌肉线条和略显小麦色的皮肤让他更显“男性魅力”。反观Brett，不常晒太阳的脸依旧白的吓人，跟Eddy站在一起倒像个奶里奶气的小弟弟。

 

Brett不是没有注意到这一点。像他们这么大的人谈恋爱是件很平常的事情，奇怪的是他从未设想过Eddy跟女孩子在一起的情景。Brett自己也很受欢迎，但他从未收到过别人的告白。Eddy虽然疯疯癫癫——当然了只是在他面前疯疯癫癫——“他们两个人在一起时就像是互换了灵魂，”乐团的人这么评价他俩，“幽默爱笑的Brett总是板着张扑克脸，平时更加稳重内敛的Eddy倒会做出些非常幼稚的举动。”大体而言Eddy在一些重大决策上还是比较靠谱的，拿不准主意的反而是Brett，Eddy在琴技方面也更加出色——Brett一直都知道，所以他才会偷偷在周五晚上提前背谱，这样他才不会拖慢Eddy的进度，也会有更多的时间留给娱乐。Eddy会是个不错的男朋友。经过一番分析，Brett得出了如上结论。

“那么——你要怎么回复她？”Brett先开口问道。他知道lingling，后排吹长笛的妹子，长得很漂亮，在party上总能抓住所有男孩的目光。

“我…我不知道。”Eddy将手插进头发里。“我不确定我是否喜欢她，她很迷人——也很优秀，但我没有谈过恋爱，我不知道对一个人动心是什么感觉。如果我拒绝，会伤了她的心吗，Brett？”

Brett耸耸肩，在感情方面他同样爱莫能助。“Maybe…人家毕竟是女孩子。”

Eddy的眉毛纠结的拧成一团。

 

周一早上Eddy公布了他和lingling的恋情。作为他的好兄弟，Brett专门在家里举办了party邀请大家一起庆祝。想到以后这个黏人精不会再来缠着自己了，周六周天也可以随意安排日程了，Brett高兴得连灌了好几瓶酒，成功在客厅吐得不省人事。

 

没有Eddy叨扰的清闲日子过了没几周，Brett就收到了Eddy发来的求救信号。

“以后周末咱俩还是一起练琴吧。”某次排练中场休息时Eddy一脸可怜兮兮地跑来找Brett。

“嗯？你不是应该陪lingling出去玩吗？”Brett才不想当大灯泡。

“我受不了了…我完全摸不清她的喜好，跟她在一起我感觉很累…每天神经都绷得很紧。她不喜欢电子游戏，我说的笑话她也get不到点，我们在一起没有什么共同话题可以讲…Brett，我想念我们一起练琴的日子。再这样下去我会疯的。”

Brett看着蹲在椅子前的Eddy，又看了看远处默默盯着自己的lingling，脑海中恍惚间又浮现出Eddy光脚坐在床边凝视他的样子。

“起来吧，Eddy。记得定好闹钟。”


	6. Chapter 6

Eddy又开始将更多的时间花在Brett身上。排练休息时他不再和lingling闲聊，而是跟Brett一起探讨拉琴技巧；周六他照旧跟lingling进行约会，周天则Brett一起愉快地练琴玩耍吃东西。Lingling觉得二人独处时间太短，又提出要和Eddy一起吃午饭，恰巧那天Brett没带够钱，为了不打扰他们俩就买了个简陋的三明治回排练室了。Eddy非常生气，跟lingling爆发了恋爱以来第一场争吵。

“我看你爱的根本就不是我，而是那个死鱼眼的Brett！！！”lingling最后气冲冲地撂下这么一句话走了。Eddy愣住了，他爱Brett吗？

 

回到家后他认真的向母亲请教了这个问题：“妈，你觉得恋爱是种什么感觉呢？”

“你不是在跟lingling交往吗，怎么倒问起我来了？”

“我不知道。我听过很多种对恋爱的描述，但真正体验起来感觉完全不一样。我并没有那种甜蜜快乐的感觉，正相反，我觉得自己被一张无形的网紧紧勒住，喘不过气。我不知道该做什么，我——我甚至有点害怕跟她在一起。”

“那你可能真的没有在恋爱，Honey。当年跟你父亲在一起时，我的感觉是，很舒服。对，就是一种舒适自在的感觉。我知道现在很多女孩子希望自己能成为对方生命的全部，这是一个充满爱意的想法，但事实上这种要求并不明智。我爱你的父亲，我也深知他同样爱我。他有他的朋友，我有我的伙伴，我们并不会剥夺对方的社交需求。我们对彼此有充分的信任，一切行为都是自发进行的，而不是“为了在一起而在一起”。爱是一种积极、愉悦、滋润心灵的感情，当爱情为你带来的不是快乐而是痛苦，那么你极有可能是没有得到爱的回应。注意了，这里的回应不仅仅包括对方，也包括你，Eddy。你真的渴望这样一份爱吗？”

 

Eddy躺在床上望着天花板，心里仍然充满困惑。他唯一能确定的是和lingling在一起他并不舒服。他渴望拥有lingling的爱吗？他不知道。

唉…还是和Brett在一起自在。Eddy脑中又蹦出lingling对他吼出的那句话。他的心脏开始猛烈地跳动，跟Brett在一起自在快乐是毋庸置疑的，他信任Brett吗？当然。他期待Brett的爱吗？这是个很难判断的问题。他非常依赖Brett，他从小就是个比较独立的人，但他对Brett的依赖感甚至超过了父母。他喜欢和Brett有一些亲昵接触，比如在挺着腰板完成几小时的表演后整个人瘫在Brett怀里，他从未对其他人做过这个举动。他会放任自己像幼稚鬼一样跟Brett打打闹闹，他不用进行太多思考，只享受着简单极致的快乐。对他而言，Brett是独一无二的存在，不可或缺。倘若他爱他，他会很高兴的。“ **因为她是我的玫瑰。** ”Eddy喃喃道，黑色的眼睛闪闪发亮。

 

过了半个月，Eddy和lingling和平分手了。“跟你在一起我感到疲惫，也许我还没有做好爱一个人的准备。很抱歉伤了你的心。”Eddy给出的理由是这样的。

Lingling不是那种会为男孩子掉眼泪的女生。优秀的人比比皆是，“但分手必须是我来提，你懂的吧。”

Eddy耸了耸肩，对这种事情他无所谓。

 

 

Eddy和Brett恢复了以前的相处模式。“我不爱她。”Eddy干脆利落地说。Brett吃着Eddy妈妈做的小饼干，窗外的天空显得格外晴朗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为她是我的玫瑰。——源自《小王子》。


	7. Chapter 7

Eddy一边拉琴一边盯着Brett的后背走神。他想要跟Brett告白，但不知道应该采取哪种方式，严肃一点？还是假装开个玩笑进行小小的试探？他不知道Brett是怎么想的，这是令他最不安的一点。如果Brett不喜欢他怎么办？两个人还有可能继续做朋友吗？一想到Brett也有可能被其他人夺去他心里就堵得慌，琴声也变得尖锐急促。  
  
Eddy今天怎么了？Brett忍不住回头望了一眼，只见Eddy正一脸痛苦地盯着自己。Brett吓了一跳，抛给对方一个询问的眼神，但Eddy显然沉浸在某种幻想中无法自拔，完完全全的忽视了Brett传来的信号。  
  
Brett无奈地摇摇头，暗自期望指挥不要突然停下，否则Eddy这家伙死定了。

 

“嘿，bro，你今天怎么回事？”Brett难得主动去找Eddy。“我...呃....”Eddy支支吾吾，“我在想一些事情。”  
  
“什么事情？” Brett来了兴致，能让Eddy排练走神还难以启齿的事真不多见。  
  
Eddy纠结地咬着下唇，怎么办？趁着这个机会实话实说？还是随便扯个谎掩盖过去？   
  
Eddy看着Brett微微上扬的眉毛，突然脑子一热：“杨、博、尧，我、喜、欢、你。”

 

Brett的世界里炸开了一枚核弹。他刚刚听错了吗？Eddy是不是用中文叫了他的名字还说了他喜欢他？

 

“你、你说什么？？”  
  
“我喜欢你。”Eddy声音清清亮亮，坚定地复述了自己的话。  
  
“你跟别人玩牌输了吗？还是又想了什么新点子来整我？”Brett看着Eddy如此淡定，心里也放松不少，这家伙可能又是在整蛊他。他没注意到，Eddy隐藏在发梢下的耳朵已经变得通红。  
  
“我...没有..游戏，” Eddy继续操着蹩脚的中文，“我的意思，是，真的，我爱你。”  
  
这回轮到Brett涨红了脸。“你确定你此刻清醒着吗，Eddy？昨晚没有过度饮酒？”   
  
“当然没有，” Eddy切回了英文，回答得干脆利落，“您能成为我的男朋友吗，杨先生？”  
  
周围乐手一脸震惊地看着他俩。   
  
Brett大脑一片当机，下意识地拒绝了Eddy。  
  
“没关系，我知道这对你的冲击有点大。我可以等，希望你能认真考虑一下我的问题。” Eddy深情望着对方眸子，只想将一腔情意都望进对方心里去。  
  
有人开始带头拍手起哄，Eddy轻轻抬手制止了他们。Brett紧紧抿着嘴回到自己的位置，一言不发。  
  
今日《兔子牙与扑克脸》没有更新漫画，仅靠一句“Eddy：Please be my boyfriend”点击量便飙升到了以往的九倍。首席小可爱究竟会不会答应一提先生的请求呢？超过八成的人觉得有戏，乐团里每一双眼睛都密切关注着他俩，连lingling也不例外。“我早就觉得他们俩有猫腻，所以明智的先把Eddy甩了。”她是这么对外宣称的，心里却隐隐有些嫉妒Brett。

 

最开始的两天两个人没有任何交流，Brett没有跟Eddy说过一句话，甚至除非必要都不会看Eddy一眼。Eddy的目光则牢牢锁定在Brett身上，Brett去哪里他也默默跟着，只是保持了一步的距离。  
  
许多人叹着气，觉得这对要凉。  
  
大概僵持了三四天的样子，Brett的态度有所缓和，二人又开始正常交流。  
  
大家默认了Eddy告白失败。Eddy时不时仍嬉皮笑脸地跟Brett表白，Brett也一副习以为常的样子直接无视。“幸好他们的友情保住了。”主编小姐姐捧着碎了一地的心，以小强般的毅力继续奋力创作。  
  


 

“啊！为何你不看着我，Brett！如果你看着我，你就会爱上我。”某日，Eddy披着他妈妈的纱巾，捏着嗓子，表情夸张地模仿莎乐美，“噢！我多么的爱着你呀！Brett！我只爱你！”Eddy抖着纱巾绕着Brett转了两个圈圈，“为何你不看着我，Brett？我要吻你的嘴。”  
  
Brett晃着摇椅喝着果汁，就像多年前的那个夏夜，只不过身旁多了只聒噪的Eddy。  
  
“我要吻您的嘴！” Eddy作势要去抢Brett的果汁。  
  
Brett抓住Eddy的手腕，起身覆上他的唇，将果汁缓缓渡入对方口中。  
  
Eddy整个人僵在原地，丝巾滑落到地上，口腔里充满橙子的香气。  
  
费力咽下口中液体，Eddy还在震惊中恍不过神来。他有太多问题要问，一时竟不知从何说起。  
  
“你不是....不喜欢橙汁？”   
  
也不想当我男朋友？  
  
Brett笑着放下手中杯子，捞过Eddy右手，在无名指缓缓套上一枚银亮亮的戒指。  
  
“那并不矛盾。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下是作者个人碎碎念。
> 
> 这个系列在写到第一还是第二章时碰巧加入了太太们的群，点了文手挑战：以“那并不矛盾。”为结尾写一篇甜文。于是懒惰的我就把本系列拿来补梗啦。
> 
> 一开始预计是三到四篇完结，没想到拖拖拉拉写了这么多（谁让你一篇就那么点儿）。其实这个文做成漫画会更好，碎片式的喜剧小情景用图象表示比文字更直观，也更有张力。可惜本人并没有点亮这个技能(哭
> 
> 细心的看官可以发现，本文并无文笔可言。我也没有下功夫去认真勾勒场景，所以每一篇写起来都很快。我把最主要的事件描述给你们，剩下的细节其实是看各位的想象了。这不是一个严肃的作品，你们可以将它理解成任何你们想要的样子。
> 
> 也许有人会问，这样的话要你们文手做什么？
> 
> 文手只是展示出可能性罢了。我不会知道究竟哪一句话打动了你，只有你在脑中构筑的情景可以打动你自己。
> 
> 咳，扯远了。来谈谈正事儿，关于本文的一些设定：
> 
> Brett是先动心的那个，早在Eddy弄明白自己喜欢Brett之前。把Eddy跟lingling撮合到一块儿是因为自己没有勇气面对感情，想先把这段感情扼杀在摇篮里，结果反而促成了Eddy的觉醒(推眼镜
> 
> 后面一直拒绝也是怕Eddy仍没搞清友情和爱情的概念，但Eddy用时间和行动证明了他的爱。
> 
> 橙汁儿是特意准备的。Eddy更喜欢橙汁，Brett不喜欢酸味饮料。Brett本就准备好了戒指打算表白，借着莎乐美的台词直接吻了。
> 
> 关于“那并不矛盾”，1.我不喜欢橙汁跟我借机吻你不矛盾.2.我不答应做你男朋友跟我直接向你求婚成为你的丈夫不矛盾.
> 
> 感谢您看到这里。嗑cp愉快❤永远爱杨老师和陈老师❤


End file.
